


YOI shorts

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: Every short is one chapter. The shorts aren't related. They're completely random. You can also read them on my IG victuri_nikiforovCHAPTERS1. Victor please don't do this2. The first time I saw you with a pole





	1. Chapter 1

"No..." said Yuri. "Victor please don't do this." Victor didn't look at Yuri. "I'm sorry Yuri but I don't have a choice. This is the best for me." Yuri's heart broke when he heard Victor's words. He couldn't believe it. Could his dear Victor really be so selfish? After all they've been through... this was how they've ended up? Victor made a face. "Now put that thing back were you've found it." He poined at the cat and sneezed. "You know how allergic I am. I don't care if it's a stray cat."


	2. The first time I saw you with a pole - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor telling Yuri about the first time he saw Yuri.

"Why me? Why did you chose me Victor? From all those skaters you decided to train me. Why?" Asked Yuri. "Because you've unlocked something in me from the moment we first met. You probably don't remember it anymore because you were drunk but when you pole danced... I couldn't keep my eyes from you. You were so sexy, so elegant... so beautiful, just like a swan." Victor started to daydream. Yuri could see that. His eyes were a bit glassy. Suddenly Yuri's eyes widened. "I POLE DANCED ON THE BANQUET! I WANNA CRAWL UNDER A ROCK AND DIE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it! ^^


End file.
